Waiting to Smile
by Juvenile Success
Summary: Alice has known all along that one day Rosalie would have her missing piece. When an unexpected guest arrives at the Cullen's house, the family sees what Rosalie and Emmett cannot. Their guest strives to adapt to the new lifestyle change as Rosalie embraces the realisation that she's been waiting to smile this whole time.
1. Prologue - Prediction

**Prologue**

**Prediction**

The air was cool and still, the giggles of a small child broke through the silence. A sigh escaped my lips, life with children was perfect. Her small smile, the laughter, even the cheeky way she ran made everything about life better. My niece was a vision of perfection but still, she was not mine.

My eyes flickered over to her playing some sort of silly game with Emmett. Emmett, who would be the most wonderful father, but would never be. It made me frown.

Alice had been watching me. She slunk over from the shadows where, she too, was observing the interaction. Her little face was lit up and her eyes sparkled at me. Alice smiled and I wanted to sigh again.

"One day you're going to have a child, Rosalie," she told me positively. "When you least expect it she will come into your life, like a force that cannot be reckoned with."

"Alice, I don't want you to be my child," I said coolly.

Alice laughed. "Trust me, Rosalie, you are going to _adore_ her," she promised smiling. "You will be wonderful parents, I can see it."

"Can you really?"

"Trust me."


	2. Chapter 1 - Bored

**Chapter 1 - Bored**

_I've had the highest mountains,_

_I've had the deepest rivers._

_You can have it all, but life keeps moving._

Imagine Dragons

**Rosalie Hale**

We had been living in our home in Maine for close to three years now, it wasn't my favourite place but it certainly wasn't my least favourite by far. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I had been attending the local high school. We were all set to go off to college soon, at least that would give us some freedom from regular appearances.

High school lost all of its fascination after you quickly realised no matter the place or time period it was _always_ the same. The same kids were popular, the same kids were picked on, the same subject matter taught and the teachers almost never truly cared. It made me pity the humans who would never get the chance for a better experience, at least we occasionally had an enjoyable, challenging time.

Life was slowly becoming tedious again. It was like having the same conversations on constant repeat, the same things occurring, the same living situations repeated into a new mould. I sighed loudly.

Emmett threw me a quizzical look whilst Jasper shouted with glee. My mate's head spun back around and he began a barrage of insults upon realising Jasper had won whatever idiotic game they set up. I rolled my eyes and began trawling through the television stations.

I could not, and would not, ever understand the human desire for reality television. It made their lives appear pathetic and sad, not at all interesting or entertaining. The trash that was on TV made me long for the time where the radio would entertain us with plays, those were the good days. I sighed a second time.

This time Alice eyed me off. I didn't meet her gaze, settling on an old rerun of a sitcom I did enjoy. I knew each line word for word, but it was better than my other options. I wondered what it would be like to be an actress, the same job but a million different roles. Now that would be fascinating, if only...

I couldn't help it, I sighed again.

Jasper couldn't take it. He dropped whatever they were doing with a loud bang, giving me a dirty look.

"Rosalie, what is your problem?" he demanded to know, staring at both Emmett and Alice who looked equally confused.

"I am bored," I replied, frowning. "Maine is..."

"Only a few more years," replied Alice in her tinkling voice, moving from the chair she sat at to sit in Jasper's lap. "I can see us starting fresh again, Edward said it's not long before Nessie can go to school. That'll be fun."

"She could go now," I pointed out.

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I know that, but I think they want to keep her for as long as they can," then she lowered her voice, her eyes darting around. "They've told Jacob that under no circumstance could anything go further until they gave him the motion."

"Unlucky," Emmett muttered.

I smiled wryly. "She's still a child."

"She doesn't act it," Jasper said, his arms wrapped around Alice. "But I can understand. She still needs to work on her human mannerisms, and Jacob is too clingy to give her that freedom right now."

I made a face. "He needs to get used to it, just because he's imprinted does not mean he's _bound_ to her. She needs a life," I told them knowingly. "Some chance to see the world before she settles down."

"She may not want to see the world," Alice replied, "Not everyone does."

"_I_ should've," I murmured.

The words stung. I ignored whatever came out of Emmett's mouth before disappearing upstairs. I floated down the hallway and entered our bedroom, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it and closed my eyes. I hated the remarks that slipped from my mouth sometimes. I had been taught as a child to hold my tongue, but it was not a life lesson that had stuck.

I knew what I said got me into trouble, made me appear cynical and even downright nasty but I didn't mean it. Well, sometimes I did. But sometimes the truth needed to get out there, and I wasn't afraid of the truth. Well, only sometimes.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. I ought to redecorate, maybe that would take my mind off things. Alice had told me that Esme bought a cabin up in Alaska as a future project, perhaps she'd let me take over. A good college project, I mused.

Maybe when we moved Emmett and I could take a break. It had been so long since we lived alone. Nessie was approaching six and we'd been in Forks for four years before that. Over a decade since we lived as a couple, away from our family. Emmett would agree, reluctantly, but maybe that's what _I_ needed. A break.

Esme would be upset, as she usually was, but I needed this. I_ needed_ to break the monotony, a fresh start and some freedom from a psychic sister and a nosey brother. A smile broke out on my face and I hummed to myself a peppy tune.

Yes, this was exactly what I needed.

- - : - : - : - : - -

The sun was setting, casting me from my frenzied planning stage. Alice had keyed onto my plans and had been sitting atop our bed with her legs crossed watching my actions. She remained silent, occasionally clearing her throat and nodding to something I may have missed.

I ignored each remark and continued about my hastily drawn sketches, collecting my own favourite items I refused to ever leave behind. My favourite photographs, jewellery, nicknacks I'd collected from a lifetime of ridiculous hoarding. But how could I not? Each year presented me with a new item to show my history, my life. I adored each trinket as much as the next.

"Esme will be very hurt," Alice told me.

I nodded absently. "She always is, Alice," I replied, looking at her face. "But I need a change. Edward has been allowed to live separately with no qualms."

"They have a child," she pointed out.

I groaned inwardly, feeling like I'd been kicked. "I _know_ that."

"I told you my vision will come true if you are patient," Alice chimed in, smiling serenely. "You won't be alone forever."

"Esme can't be upset then," I said just as serenely, "Then I'll have a child."

"Oh, she is not a child, Rosalie,"

She had never given me information before. A gender. Interesting.

"Do tell me more," I said slowly, my hands stilling from wrapping an antique tray that I stole from my human mother in her final days. "Please?"

Alice shook her head. "Rosalie, you should never know the gender, it ruins all the fun."

"If I am really getting a child, I have been waiting a very long time, Alice," I complained. "Plus, just because you think it'll be like that doesn't mean it will be."

"It will, I've seen your faces," she assured me, standing up and lightly touching my shoulder. "Be patient, Rosalie, one day she will come."

"When?"

"Honestly?" she asked, and I nodded my head in earnest. "I've seen her since Ness was born, I have no idea."

I sighed and watched my sister flit from my room brushing past my mate. She laughed with glee, a vision in her head pleasing her, or insanity suddenly hitting her. I chose to believe insanity.

Emmett shook his head, a confused smile plastered his handsome face. I sighed happily looking at it. His perfect face would've given me such beautiful children. As much as I adored my niece and my new sister, the jealous lion inside me still roared at their relationship. Bella got more than she even wanted. _So _unfair.

"Hey baby," Emmett murmured, sliding his arms around my waist and tugging me to his body. "We moving?"

I let his soft lips kiss up and down my neck, my eyes closing as I made a noise of contentment. Emmett chuckled, his lips meeting mine. I kissed him back passionately, feeling his hands grip my shirt. I could feel his smile underneath the pressure of my lips and he pulled away, looking like a Cheshire cat.

"So?"

"Yes," I told him, pushing my hair behind my ear and moving away. Preparing for the imminent guilt trip that was about to hit. "I thought we could use some extended us time."

"But baby we get loads of us time here," he complained, puppy dog eyes attempting to weaken me. He was so predictable. "Come on, babe, a few more years then once Nessie gets disgusting and Edward all moody we'll take off. You don't want to come back into that storm."

I giggled, actually I did. Nothing would please me more to see Edward's angst hit once Renesmee finally stood up for herself. I wanted front row seats to that impending fiasco.

"Okay, no you probably do," he admitted, he read me too well and I smiled at him. "But I don't want to leave, not yet, Rose."

"Emmett," I said, my voice came out sharply. "We're taking a break. You will be fine, we can visit and they can visit. We need this. Just us. _Alone_."

I arched my eyebrows suggestively and he grinned. He wrapped his strong arms around my body, pushing me over to the bed. A laugh escaped my lips and he pressed his finger to my lips. He wiggled his own eyebrows and I giggled again. He'd be fine, typical man.


	3. Chapter 2 - Trust Me

**Chapter 2 - Trust Me**

Emmett kissed my cheek and with that he was gone. I touched my hand to the warm spot, thinking longingly to the new home that awaited us in a few days. I needed this, I needed time to think. Time to ignore Alice's all knowing looks and satisfied glances. She needed it before I punched her in the face.

I ignored her well trained eyes as I sauntered back inside. The boys and Bella were off hunting for the weekend, Carlisle had an important surgery he couldn't miss so Esme also stayed behind. I had the most important duty of watching Nessie. It wasn't difficult these days. She was almost grown, completely self sufficient and easily entertained. Alice wanted to go shopping, but Jacob was attempting to convince her to watch a basketball game.

I didn't want to spend my entire day prancing around a shopping mall, but I enjoyed the satisfaction of Jacob losing an argument too much to have him win me over.

I flashed him my most charming smile and wrapped my arm around my sister's shoulders. "Sorry Jacob, looks like we're going shopping today."

"You love shopping as much as I do," he replied, his face still smiling.

Our relationship was tolerable these days. He did not hate me and I did not hate him but there was no particular attachment either. We had one united front though. We both thoroughly did not enjoy Edward being right. It was the only thing we would ever agree on.

"Oh Jacob, one day you will learn," I said softly so Nessie would not hear, "That I enjoy crushing your soul."

Alice laughed. I watched Nessie flit out the room with Alice trailing behind her to find something to wear, his unbroken smile simply watched me.

"One day, you are going to love me more than words can describe."

I snorted. "In your pathetic dreams, dog."

"Trust me," he winked, settling himself on the couch. Clearly he wasn't coming with us. Dammit. Only my day was ruined.

I stalked off, if I had to endure the tedium of the local mall I at least was going to drive. Esme smiled, waiting by the door for all of us. She would play mediator, of course. I would miss her when we go, she always knew what to say in any situation. Daughter brings home hulking man to change? Fantastic, can't wait to meet him. Psychic vampire on the door calling you mom? Wonderful, let me show you your room. Son's human girlfriend pregnant? No worries, Esme has got this.

"They can meet us in the car," she said, opening the door and stepping outside.

I nodded, leading the way to my beautiful red BMW. Despite her age she treated me well. Perhaps this would be her last year, I had been dropping the hints for some time that I'd like a new car. I think I'd need to tattoo it across my chest before Emmett absorbed the direct hint.

I slipped into the car and revved the engine. My sister and niece were in the backseat before I could say a word. I smiled contently, Alice knew when and where to push my buttons and now was not it. I took off for the local highway, ignoring the light hearted chatter coming from my companions as I focused on the road.

It didn't take long before I pulled into our favourite local mall. It was not the closest, but it had enough high end stores to entertain Alice's shopping addiction. Nessie wouldn't care, she was like her mother. If it fit she'd wear it. She was more tolerable about shopping than I. Perhaps one day she'd share her secrets with me.

I winked at her as we stepped out, she smiled a bit too forceful to look genuinely happy. Alice sighed and linked her arms through ours.

"One day, ladies, you will thank me for my time and effort," she informed us, dragging us forward whilst Esme chuckled behind us. "Esme understands me."

"Oh darling, no one really does," I heard my mother say quietly.

I laughed loudly, ignoring the dark look coming from the least threatening vampire I knew. "So true, Esme, so true."

Alice took it in her stride, she always did.

We spent the better part of the day traipsing after the pushiest person I ever knew. She was insistent that we buy clothes that didn't seem to even fit any one in the family. They fit Nessie, almost, but even Esme couldn't quite understand why she'd buy Ness clothes she'd outgrow in two weeks. An important occasion she told us in what was meant to be a mysterious voice. An important occasion that required flannel shirts and jeans. Right.

She only let us leave after I threatened to leave her there alone and cancel all the cards she owned. She pouted but even Nessie had enough. One word from the golden child and that was it. I needed Nessie on my side more often.

"I think she's losing it, Auntie Rose," she whispered to me as we hurried back to the car, hoping and praying she didn't change her mind. "I didn't even like those clothes."

"Just smile, we'll talk Jasper into committing her tomorrow," I said under my breath.

Ness grinned and got into the car without another word. Alice hummed contently to herself. Infuriating little vampire.

- - : - : - : - : - -

The sound of some garish action movie Jacob insisted on watching was disturbing my hearing. He got his way with one simple look once the movie topic even came up. Nessie needed to stop being suckered in. He might be her destiny or whatever other ridiculously idiotic word you wanted to use, but come on! His taste in entertainment was poor at best. Watching pathetic humans ninja kick each other to poor special effects was legitimately less exciting than watching paint dry.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen cooking, I went to join them. I never enjoyed the smells but it was therapeutic. I always enjoyed cooking, even if I never got the joy of eating what I made. I tried it once but Emmett was right; it was not worth the experience of regurgitating it up after.

"Any idea what Alice is up to?" questioned Esme, her eyes not even lifting upon my entry.

I shook my head, slinking into the stool by the breakfast counter. "If I did you'd have to commit me too."

"Rosalie," warned Esme as she turned around, but a smile played on her lips. "She isn't that bad."

"Esme, today was pretty unexplainable," I replied, twirling a knife in my fingers. "Carlisle, are you sure you can't commit vampires? A padded cell could be a perfect vacation spot."

Carlisle ignored me, pausing hesitantly and tilting his head. "We have a visitor."

I recognised instantly the sounds I had not previously picked up. The rhythmic light pounding of footsteps approaching the house, the stilled breathing, hair moving in the wind. My brows furrowed. Was Alice so preoccupied with her impending madness she didn't see? Or chose not to warn?

Carlisle hurried through the house, Esme stood protectively in front of Nessie whilst I hovered behind her. Alice danced down the stairs seeming very at ease. She merely smiled at us as she joined me at my side. He flashed her a look but she shrugged her shoulders so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

Carlisle pulled the door open and then I saw her. Her.

"Wow you're quick," she said, her voice was surprisingly upbeat. "You must be Carlisle. I was told you could help me become like you. I tried, but it didn't work too well," she stated, waving a hand towards her scarlet tinted eyes.

Carlisle held out a hand and she took it. She had long fingers. "Yes, I am Carlisle Cullen, who are you?" he enquired politely. I could see his face examining her eyes, concluding, as I had, that she had indeed attempted vegetarianism with some vague success.

"My name is Hannah," she smiled, her brilliant eyes darted around to each of our faces before returning to my father's. "A man named Randall told me about you. He said you would help, that you enjoyed converting."

Carlisle nodded his head, still looking bemused. He gestured inside our house. "Of course, please come in,"

"Thank you," the girl, Hannah, said.

She stepped in beside Carlisle, her head barely coming to the tip of his chin. I saw her clearly then and I felt my body freeze instantly. Those around me moved to introduce themselves but I could not. I was too busy absorbing her as quickly, as greedily as I could.

She was small, pre-teenage growth spurt I concluded. Next to Carlisle she did not appear so pale, but I could count a multitude of freckles across her face. Her lips were pink, her smile wide and welcoming as she shook hands. Her hair was paler than mine, sun streaked. Then I saw it, the bit that made my cold heart warm.

She had a dimple just like Emmett. His smile on this perfect face.

Alice's mouth was at my ear. "I told you to trust me, didn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you to all those who have read this in the past 24 hours, I'm quite surprised to see how many hits I've had. I have had this story floating in my head since BD came out so it's nice to finally be able to get some words out and free my character from my muddled mind. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3 - Hannah

**Chapter 3 - Hannah**

The new one flitted around the room with Carlisle by her side as he made introductions. I inclined my head as my name was mentioned but said nothing. She didn't even flinch, or question, Jacob's presence but by now I was sure it was common knowledge what he was to our family. Or better yet, she considered him a pet. Yes, that would be amazing.

My mother exited the room to resume making dinner whilst Carlisle let her towards his office. He always liked to discuss plans and potential convert's decisions before teaching them our ways. We had many try our lifestyle over the years, none had stuck that we knew of but Carlisle was more generous and patient than the rest of us, he always gave them their chance. He would always be too good for our kind.

I let Alice pull me away from the room, I wondered how much she knew already. She could be wrong. I almost wanted her to be wrong. I wanted a baby _not _a vampire. Unless the vision showed me holding an infant she was clearly deluded.

We entered her bedroom, she indicated a suitcase to me that was packed with the clothes we bought today. Clothes that I now realised were not for Nessie but rather the new one. Hannah. I had to remember to call her Hannah.

"I'm not insane," she told me in a cross voice, having clearly overheard my earlier conversation. "I was preparing."

"Tell me your vision," I said, I had no time for her defensive babble. "I want to hear exactly what you saw to be in my future."

Alice frowned and crossed her arms. "Rose,"

"Alice, tell me."

"But I kind of lied."

I laughed, of course she did. "I don't care, just tell me or I will accidentally tell Nessie what you overheard her parents say."

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I would." I said, snorting.

She huffed and sat down on the floor crossing her legs. "Well I saw her coming days ago, of course, but before that I saw her years ago."

"Details."

"Well," continued Alice looking irritating, she hated revealing her trade secrets. Only Edward had that privilege. "That first time it was just her with Carlisle, but her eyes were gold...not like now. I only saw her once since then and it was blurred but she was hugging you and then Emmett kissed you...I just thought maybe, _maybe _you were a little family."

Her voice had diminished into a squeak at the end and she looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry for getting your hopes up."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you didn't get my hopes up."

"I didn't?" she asked, her eyes widening. "But you always wanted one! The way you still glare at Bella is astounding!"

"Oh," I said, biting my lip. "Oh, do people notice?"

She didn't even bother replying to that. "Well I'm still sorry, but you never know. You_ could_ be a family."

"Thank you, Alice," I said gently, moving over to her and pulling her into a standing position. "It's good to know it wasn't true. Maybe it could be, but for all you know Emmett finally achieved his dream of actually being funny."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear you say that," Alice said trying not to smile. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "But Rosalie think about it, you could have her if you wanted. Compromise, Rose, and you will be surprised."

I ignored the words but I let her hold me. I knew I should stop being so narrow-minded about life. I knew I needed to make myself happy if I wasn't happy enough now, but knowing and doing something were two different things. I was an apathetic vampire who had an endless existence to fill. Wonderful.

- - : - : - : - : - -

Carlisle's office was exactly how you'd imagine a university dean's office to look like. Wall to ceiling filled with aged, leather books. A wooden desk over a hundred years old, the immaculately clean work space, ability to pull important information at his fingertips and of course, the dreaded chairs. The two most uncomfortable looking chairs I'd ever seen. I had sat in them too many times to know how this goes, it truly was like being told off by a teacher listening to Carlisle kindly lecture you on your misdeeds.

I hated the experience. I hated feeling inferior sitting on one of those chairs with him planted behind his desk, his fingers gently locking with each other as his eyes examined you.

I think the worst bit was the kindness. I could handle anger but Carlisle could kill you with kindness. He did kill me with kindness. Maybe that's why I hate this experience so much.

"I want you to think this through before jumping to answers," he told me slowly. "I want you to consider Emmett's opinion as well, and the convenience this would bring to us considering our current living arrangements."

I nodded my head, my hands in my lap. "Of course, Carlisle."

"Hannah, I believe, _does _have a strong desire to change herself. She's very proud and determined, much like yourself," he said, a smile gracing his face. "She was doing quite well alone but had an accident a few days ago, which was when she decided she'd like some more guidance. I have told her we will assist in whatever way we can and she was very grateful for the offer."

He paused, hesitating over the next words. He was trying to read me. Good luck with that, I was a mask of indifference that had been perfected over 80 years.

"But you know Edward, and whilst I can see that she poses very minimal risks to Nessie you know he will see differently."

"As always."

Carlisle smiled but continued. "With that under consideration, I think it would be easier to have her assimilate outside the family home. The cabin is the ideal location for that as it's isolated whilst still providing the home comforts you'd enjoy for an extended period," addressed Carlisle, leaning back in his chair. His eyes still focused on my face which bore no reaction. "I would like you to consider taking responsibility for Hannah along with Emmett. Jasper would join you as well to assist in deterring her while hunting for as long as necessary."

"You want us to teach her?" I questioned trying to keep my face blank.

Whilst I expected he wanted us to take some control Carlisle had never handed over full reigns of conversion. It was much too important to him to let us do it.

"Yes," he answered. "We would each come to visit often, I would like to come regularly to ensure she's on the right path and discuss things with her. You've seen Jasper's struggles, it is not easy for our kind to make these choices after living a normal existence. It will be hard for her, but I think you would both be perfect for the job, Rosalie."

Carlisle looked at me intently, his face expressed a mixture of emotions I could not read. I held myself together, internalising my thoughts rather than throwing myself under a bus like usual.

I was confident I could convert someone, Emmett and Jasper could provide the strength to hold her back if necessary, but why us in particular? I understood the Edward factor, but they could always leave if it was that daunting for him to expose Ness like that. But he was the golden child, so obviously that would never happen.

Perhaps if we did this alone, showed them how strong we are things might flip. Finally they'd see how Edward's good fortunes were sheer luck and idiocy. I smiled at the thought. I loved my brother, but he was like a real brother. Nothing like friendly competition and fighting for the prize spot in our parents eyes would make the day better.

I only thought for mere seconds before answering. I met Carlisle's eye and smiled a winning smile.

"Yes," I told him as I stood up. "Yes we will assist in her change. I am sure Emmett will enjoy the challenge, you know how he enjoys taking someone down."

Carlisle smile reached his eyes at my answer. "Fantastic," he said, standing up from his chair. "Thank you, Rosalie, I am sure Hannah will appreciate your sacrifice of time."

"Do you think she will last?" I questioned as he walked over to my side.

Carlisle hesitated momentarily before answering. "I think this is our best chance at conversion since Alice and Jasper."

"So, yes?"

"Nothing is set in stone," he said lightly, opening the door for me. "Perhaps you'd like to tell Hannah the good news? I should make sure Nessie is in bed, I always forget..."

As he trailed off and disappeared from view I walked slowly down the hallway to the room where I knew to find her. I could hear the chatter emitting from Alice about all sorts, she was delighting in having another doll to dress up. This one seemed eager enough to play life-size doll, when I entered Alice was brushing her long hair and contemplating out loud how she ought to wear it.

Alice ignored me but the new one smiled at me brightly, she seemed oddly cheery for our kind.

"Carlisle would like you to know that myself, Emmett and Jasper will be helping you with your choice," I told her, my eyes flickering to Alice who didn't react to Jasper's name at all. She'd seen. "Emmett is my partner, and Jasper -"

"Is Alice's," interrupted the girl, nodding her head to Alice. "I've been informed. Isn't it weird how she just knows? It would drive me mad," she said, her eyes widening just at the thought before turning her gaze back to me. "I look forward to starting, Carlisle says it'll be tricky but I lasted three months alone which is pretty good, right?"

I stared at her, I wasn't used to this sort of confidence. "I suppose?"

"I think you did very well," praised Alice, pointedly looking at me.

I nodded, my lips pursed together. "I am sure you will do very well."

"I do hope so," she smiled, standing up and turning to face Alice. "Thank you, you're very sweet for buying all these things. I've never felt so doted on."

Alice beamed. "It's nothing," she said, waving her hand because of course those words sounded like permission to her to do whatever she pleased in the future for her.

"And Rosalie," she said, her slender fingers touching my arm gently. "Thank you for offering to help me, I will be forever indebted to you all."

Her wide eyes looked into my face and she looked so...happy. There was something to her that was so honest and naturally I felt a draw to her no matter how reluctant I was feeling about everything. Her tender, simple nature was just so damn _likeable_.

So I smiled back and put my hand on top of hers. "You're welcome, Hannah."


	5. Chapter 4 - Ready

**Chapter 4 - Ready**

I could smell him long before I could see him. It was what had attracted me in the first place. It was hard to describe, it was woody and strong and manly. It always calmed me.

The leaves were blowing gently around me as I remained perched on a large boulder. They would be here momentarily, eager to get back and resume their mundane lives I supposed. At least we would be leaving. We had something to be excited about even if they did not.

I stood up as the smell began to fill my nostrils strongly. He was going faster now he could see me. A wide smile lit up his face and before I could contemplate his beauty I felt his strong arms around me.

"My favourite vampire," Emmett said huskily, kissing me on the lips. "Missed me?"

I smiled, kissing him back lightly. "No."

"That's not nice, Rose," he complained, sliding his hand down my arm to grip my own. "I missed you."

"We have a visitor," I said lightly, slowly leading him in the direction of our home. "They arrived on Saturday. Didn't Edward say? Alice had visions."

Emmett laughed, he knew Edward better than I did. Of course that was a stupid question.

"You honestly think they'd have left if they knew?" he said, still chuckling at me. "Honestly, Rosalie, how long have you known him? He has a tendency to overreact."

"_Tendency_," I murmured, snorting.

Emmett ignored my comments. "So who is the visitor? Are they still here?"

"Yes," I replied to the last question.

"So who is the visitor?" he asked again, I could see his eyes looking at me with curiosity now.

I looked away from his gaze, wondering what sort of homecoming my brothers and sister were experiencing now. I wondered if Carlisle was being diplomatic to Edward's butt-headed nature. Of course he would be, he was the only one who dealt with his childish behaviour as if it was perfectly justified. Edward really did have first child syndrome when it came to the rose tinted glasses our parents wore.

"Rose," Emmett said loudly now. "Rosalie, who is it?"

"Sorry," I said quickly, feeling somewhat flustered. I hadn't planned what to say. "Sorry, we do not know them. They heard of our lifestyle, they wish to try it out after their own attempts failed."

Emmett just grinned. He loved a challenge.

"Carlisle said yes, of course," I continued, seeing the outline of our house in the distance. "He reasoned that with us already taking the cabin and being so isolated we'd be the best for the job, with Jasper to assistance with any restraint needed. I said yes."

"Awesome," he replied, not even hesitating to consider the implications of our new mission. "So what's he like?"

"He is a she actually."

"A she?" Emmett said, raising a brow to stare at me. "You're letting a woman in our house?" he teased, his eyes flashing with glee and I punched him in the chest. "

"She is a girl, Emmett," I retorted, "She is _just_ a visitor. She might not even last."

"Whatever, Rosalie," he replied, picking up his pace now. "So how old do you reckon? To our world, I mean?"

"Bella's age I'd guess, she's still very curious."

"Interesting."

We ran the rest of the way in silence. I wished I could read his mind, I'm sure it was no more in depth to his comments, but I longed to know if he was okay with this. He was so easily influenced by Edward at times, even Alice, that I knew the slightest conversation could change his opinion. Hopefully my calmness would influence him too, he liked to keep me calm. God knows how hard he strives to do that at times.

She was outside with my oldest sister and brothers when it became clear. She wasn't paying much attention to us, she was discussing why she'd chosen this path and who she'd heard it from with Edward. He looked placid but I knew he would be probing her mind. My pace quickened without realising, I already felt defensive.

"Edward, interviewing already?" I asked with a smile on my face I knew didn't meet my eyes.

He smiled at me ruefully, tilting his head. "I figured somebody needed to do the job."

"I'm sure Carlisle will love to hear your opinion about his decisions," I replied serenely, feeling Jasper try to ease us already whilst Alice sighed. "Or would you rather tell him in person how unqualified he is?"

"I'm sure you'll do it for me in a clear and honest manner," Edward smiled.

I wanted to punch him so badly.

"I'm Emmett," said my mate loudly, moving past me to stick his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Hannah smiled and I saw him freeze momentarily before she accepted his hand. He saw it too.

"I'm Hannah," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry but it sounds like you're stuck with me. Jasper seems okay with taking me down," she said, grinning at my quiet, blonde haired brother before gazing back to Emmett. "But you know what, I think you could probably kill me."

Emmett laughed. "I'm not sure about that."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm definitely stronger," she accepted easily, shrugging her shoulders before winking. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone once I take you down."

Emmett looked taken aback but I saw his eyes sparkle with the thought of a challenge. Alice and Jasper laughed simultaneously. I wondered what was discussed, maybe she _was_ strong. I eyed her off curiously. She didn't look intimidating, she was as terrifying as Nessie was when she was tired.

"Like to see you try, kid," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles as he grinned. "You want to start off with a broken arm?"

Hannah shrugged, her eyes flashing with the challenge. "No, _you_ don't."

"Oh ho ho!"

Hannah opened her mouth to speak but our mother appeared from the house, a pleased smile on her face. Her hands were clasped in front of us as she watched us curiously, probably listening in from the inside. I saw Edward flit from our sides, I wondered what internal conversation she'd had. He was so spoilt.

"I hope we're not fighting, children," Esme called laughingly, "Emmett, that's a rude way to introduce yourself to guests," she scolded affectionately, dancing to our sides. "I do hope you excuse him, Hannah, he was taught much better than that."

Emmett grinned unabashedly, Hannah just looked amused. Her orange coloured eyes even twinkled.

"I grew up with boys, they are disgusting creatures," she said honestly, flipping back her blonde hair in an oddly human manner. "But I can still take you," she said softly under her breath.

Emmett laughed loudly, shaking his head at her. Esme ignored it, gesturing towards the house.

"Carlisle has some last minute instructions, including you, Alice," she added at the sight of my sister walking away. "He needs to hear your insights..."

As Esme's voice trailed off into thought she lead my family inside, Hannah on her heels. The girl looked back at me expectedly and smiled kindly.

"Coming, Rosalie?"

I took a breath. "Yes. I'm ready."

- : - : - : -

My father gave Emmett and I explicit instructions on how to start her integration. He would come up to the cabin at least fortnightly until she was stable, Alice also assured us that she'd visit regularly and would call if she saw anything. Jasper would stay with us until Carlisle could trust her alone with just us.

Alice said it'd only be a few months at most. That was a positive for her to see that far ahead convincingly. We didn't tell Hannah. It's best to let them work it out themselves.

Our family gave us such loving farewells you'd think we were going to war. We'd see them soon enough. Last time we'd attempted a solo endeavour we ended up seeing them so regularly it was as though we'd never left. Nessie cried. She'd never been without any of us, not for longer than a week at least. Nessie even hugged Hannah. She didn't quite know what to do with it other than pat her awkwardly. If I hadn't been so caught out I would've laughed. Edward's face was priceless, of course.

We drove up to the cabin in case humans were watching, but Alice had offloaded even more stuff to us before leaving that it became necessary. Jasper decided to run instead, his last time alone with Alice for at least a week. Heartbreaking.

It took a few hours to drive but Hannah was silent the whole way. Emmett's singing was the only thing that broke the monotony. From the mirror I even caught her smile a few times as thought she was trying not to laugh.

The cabin was almost exactly how I left it weeks earlier. The downstairs was primarily open plan with a grand lounge room looking out through a wall glass at the trees surrounding us. We were in the middle of nowhere here, few humans ventured up to our cabin at all. Only the forest ranger would be our real worry.

The entire upstairs floor housed the master retreat. We hadn't planned on having long staying visitors but clearly Alice had. The downstairs guest room had been renovated by our family busy bee into what looked like a teenage girl's retreat. It was painted mint green and hosted a large white bed, a bookcase spanning the wall full of books, CDs and DVDs. Clearly Alice felt she'd need entertainment with just us for company. We weren't _that_ bad when we were alone.

Hannah remained silent for her tour. She looked taken back by her room. Her long fingers gently stroked the thick patchwork quilt on her bed and I started to wonder if she'd really last until she threw herself around Emmett and said in the quietest voice.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much."


	6. Chapter 5 - The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Our first evening in the cabin felt strange, our first morning in the cabin was equally strange. After Jasper had arrived we'd excused ourselves to our bedroom, letting him take over the entertainment for the curious vampire.

We spent the whole night talking, our first chance to theorize why she had appeared on our doorstep. Emmett's theories were wildly out there, but to be fair he didn't have the knowledge I had either. He suspected she could be with the Volturi sourcing out information for them; that one was winning for him. Not enough to kick her out the house, but enough to spend two hours attempting to convince me.

I didn't dare tell him my own theories. I still wasn't sure what to make of it; I didn't want to bring him down with me. What if he didn't want that challenge? Emmett could live a hundred years doing the same monotonous tasks day in, day out something like this might not interest him at all. I didn't want to scare him.

In any case, I still wasn't sure I even believed my sister. Just because she had Emmett's smile did not make her special. Maybe they were distant relations. It wasn't just Emmett who got to have dimples, after all.

I followed my mate down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for a day of "hiking" and hunting. I was mentally preparing my speech, or more accurately my interrogation, when I felt frozen at the sight of the new vampire in the lounge watching TV with Jasper. Jasper hated television.

She turned and gave me a broad smile.

"Good morning," she sang out, sounding much too chipper to me. "Can you believe Jasper doesn't like TV? He says it's too modern."

Hannah laughed at the same time as Emmett, who looked very at ease sitting down at the other end of the sofa to her. I forced a smile on my lips, feeling eased by my brother who was eyeing me curiously.

"We're not all as young as you," said Jasper, turning back to look at her. "You're practically an infant."

"You're older than my great-great-grandfather."

"Touché," grinned Emmett, snatching the remote from where it balanced on Hannah's leg.

Hannah just smiled, turning back to look at me, "Are we hunting this morning? I'm not very thirsty, but Carlisle said regularity will help resistance."

"Yes," I said curtly, moving slowly towards the couches that circled around the TV my mate was now glued to. "You don't look ready."

She glanced down at the clothes she was wearing, looking puzzled. She had changed, but not into anything that would blend in: a pair of shorts, a tank top and no shoes in this weather would be highly suspicious to anyone, let alone just humans.

"You need to wear camping gear, we may be fast but you must remain vigilant," I continued, placing my hand on top of Emmett's shoulder as I observed her. "Appearances are everything if you wish to start living a semi-permanent lifestyle."

"Okay," she said softly.

Then she surprised me by biting her lip. Her actions were oddly human, even if her thought process wasn't all there.

"We all like to run without shoes," added Jasper, "But unfortunately humans find the habit of walking through forests without them very strange."

Hannah smiled at him and nodded her head. "Sometimes I forget these things."

"That's why we're here," he told her warmly.

She nodded her head again and disappeared into her bedroom. Since when did Jasper play the nice guy card? Normally he was the rude stranger halting their conversations and staring them down.

Oh, wait. Of course if she changed he wouldn't be the riskiest. He was as invested in this as she was. That, or unlike me, he was just a nicer person.

He was probably just a nicer person.

I looked at him with disdain but Jasper ignored me. He had endless amounts of patience for my emotions, unlike the rest of our family. Jasper's tolerance for me had turned into a strange friendship over the years, he was a lot more understanding of my behavior than most.

Breathing deeply I watched as Hannah re-entered the room, wearing an outfit similar to mine. She was tying her hair up as she walked towards us, her eyes looking at me for approval.

"Looking like a hiker," Emmett said cheerfully, standing up suddenly. "Ready?"

Hannah and Jasper nodded their heads, moving towards the door.

"Wait!"

They stopped instantly, three pairs of eyes turned and stared.

"We are not ready," I said sharply, ignoring Emmett's snort. "Hannah _needs_ to know what we expect of her, what will happen and how to prepare herself. It's not that simple, Emmett, a well-tuned mind will ease the transition. It helped Bella immensely, we all saw that."

Jasper pursed his lips looking disgruntled. Bella's success was too easy, a personal offence to my brother who to this day had small struggles. Emmett's eyes lit up, realizing that our success was as mental as it was physical. He loved a challenge.

"Okay," said Hannah, sitting back down and watching me. "Tell me everything I need to know. I want to be successful."

"Me too, kid,"

I ignored him.

"We will hunt every three days until you show you're capable of holding off," I told her. "We will extend it to a week and later two weeks. A longer period will not be viable for years, but completely sustainable in a human environment."

Hannah nodded her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"Emmett and I will shadow your every move," joined in Jasper, "We will initially not hunt with you, so you do not see us as competitors. If you make one false move we will hold you until you come to your senses. Is that okay?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Should you smell human you need to try and think rationally, consider your actions and the consequences," I continued, clenching my fist. "Think about the lives they lead, the people they love and would leave behind. Do not think of yourself. Ever."

Hannah nodded her head. If she weren't a vampire I would've expected her to vomit from the expression on her face.

My eyes glanced to Emmett, who was grinning.

"You can do it," he said, wrapping an arm around her little shoulders. "If you could do it on your own, this will be a piece of cake. Rose is negative, you'll get used to that."

"Soon you'll ignore her like the rest of us," smiled Jasper, leading the way out the cabin. "Isn't that right, Rosalie?"

"Ha, ha," I said dryly, but she smiled.

"Let's do this," said Hannah, stretching out her fingers as we hit the hard earth outside the cabin. Our strides increased and her breathing deepened, a smile spread across her face. "Word of warning, I am fast."

Emmett and Jasper just laughed, but that only challenged her.

The trio took off running, and I took the tail end. My senses heightened as we got deeper and deeper into the mountain terrain, but I knew it was not time for me to feed. I took in all the smells of familiar animals, remembering how long it took me to learn their individual scents but Hannah did not slow.

She kept going and going and going.

The air got cooler but she wasn't deterred. Rich smells filled my nostrils, bigger prey would be in this area, bears if she was lucky. Emmett would have to fight hard to resist temptation, bears were his favourite.

I watched the backs of their heads as I ran behind when all of a sudden it changed in an instant.

Hannah took off to the right, her thirst leading the way. An unexpected snarl escaped her mouth as Jasper reached for her, but it wasn't a human scent. She leapt in the air and was at the grizzly's throat before it could even defend itself.

Judging by their expressions, the boys were equally as impressed as me. They hovered nearby, Emmett clearly pained at the fact he couldn't hunt when there must be others close to us. I touched his arm gently when I reached his side, but he shook me off.

He hated being so close to food and not feeding, temptation was hell to him.

When she finished she looked up in an almost sheepish manner, checking to make sure we were okay. I was impressed there were only three drops of blood on her shirt, most can't resist the dramatics of a feed and blood loss can be immense.

"Feel good?" I asked her.

She nodded, moving forward towards us. "Yes."

"You're killing Emmett, bears are his food."

Hannah smiled wryly. "Shame I'm faster, you might need to pick a new food," she teased.

Emmett raised a brow. "Excuse me, kid?"

"Want to race?"

"YES!" he shouted, already metres ahead.

Hannah laughed and pushed off behind him. I could hear their catcalls to each other as they sprinted for our faraway home. Home. What a strange word to use already.

Jasper nodded after them, smiling. "Shall we supervise the children?"

"If we must," I sighed. "Story of my life."

My brother just laughed and I followed him, my mind pondering what I'd just witnessed. This would be a long, long year. What had we agreed to?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Apologies for the delay in updating, I have taken on a new job that's been keeping me busier than expected. My mind is also muddled with further chapters in the story that I was writing instead of this one! I will work at updating more regularly.

Reviews also welcome, would be good to hear any feedback. x


	7. Chapter 6 - Human

**Human**

Our life was developing a steady pattern of normality now, phone calls home every few days, a wild Alice appearing routinely every Friday afternoon at 5 and the daily video conference Hannah held with Carlisle in private.

We had been here for close to two months now, Hannah was slowly opening up around us. She spoke to Jasper the most, he sent off a calming demeanor that relaxed her and allowed the words to spill from her lips. He never spoke of their conversations, always hesitating when he knew I was listening. As much as I respected him obeying her trust, it still irked me that he wouldn't open up to my prying ears.

I watched her connection with Emmett each morning religiously. They bantered like old friends as they found television to watch, and games to play. She was a match made in childish heaven for him, a replacement to Jasper who was much too serious at times for Emmett's antics.

Despite her growing connection to my family, her endless patience with Alice's desire to play doll, she seemed hesitant towards me. Don't get me wrong the young vampire was always friendly and enthusiastic around me, yet closed off in the words I knew could flow so easily from her rosy lips.

I saw the slight frowns on her face, the cautious movements she made when she entered a room, and the way her eyes always watched me curiously.

It made me wonder if that's how others felt, and I'd only ever noticed it in her because she was so helplessly human in so many of her mannerisms. She made me question everything I'd ever done around her, and it was infuriating.

I frowned deeply, so lost in thought, that I had Emmett in a headlock for close to 50 seconds before I realized it was him.

"Easy now, Rose," coughed Emmett, pushing me away as he rubbed his throat. "I was only trying to get a quick feel."

I smiled wryly. Emmett gave me his cheeky grin.

"If you think too hard you'll give yourself a headache," he teased, moving back to wrap his arms around me. "And why think, when you can have it all right now."

"In your dreams, Emmett," I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. "We have to go."

"Babe,"

"Now."

"Babe!"

I just laughed, pulling away from him. "Emmett, you're the one who suggested the hunt."

"But that was before…" he trailed off, a frown covering his face as he looked at me with pitiful eyes. "Now I've seen you."

"You see me every day, you can wait a little longer," I smiled vindictively, taking longer than usual to leave the room knowing he'd be watching. "It won't kill you."

I heard him grown and I laughed softly to myself. My second favourite game was teasing Emmett. My first was, and would always be in this life, hunting.

I moved quicker now, my mate now at my side as we met my brother and new companion outside the house. They didn't even speak before we took off at a run. We were headed to new grounds today, having thoroughly exhausted our first hunting arena.

My father was to arrive tomorrow morning, his first in person visit since we left our family home. He was expecting positive results from the careful conversation he had with the three of us, and the messages he passed through Alice. He didn't want to appear too hopeful, as it was still early days, but this was around the time we lost any other potential converts.

My confidence in Hannah grew day by day. She had strength I had not seen in new ones in our lifestyle, Jasper struggled so much with his strength that half his temptation for blood was simply to regain his power. On the other hand it didn't seem to stop her, I noticed her speed reach a more manageable pace that perhaps Edward would catch her.

I told her within a week to slow down. Sharing strength to others is never advisable, no matter how comfortable you are. In our world strengths should be secrets, you can never be too safe.

I remember the laugh when I told her, the childlike ignorance.

"Oh Rosalie," she had said with a big smile, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

I just frowned. I still frowned at the memory. The way she said my name, the familiar tones she used with me, felt foreign and abstract. I wondered when she learnt to trust me, when her eyes showed so many different signs.

As we ran I watched her interaction with the forest around us. She may be a vampire, but she often reminded me of human Bella. Hannah may have had our sight and our every capacity to be as silent and lethal, but she seemed to relish going out of her way to hit trees, stomp on crunchy leaves and trip. Only Bella didn't do that on purpose, she was naturally clumsy unlike the lithe self-destructive force that was Hannah.

We were hundreds of miles from our last hunting ground, the scent of new blood was tantalizing. The hunt would commence soon and she would have her pick of a range of beasts here. Hannah did well at restraint for the most part, but she did pick and choose if she had the option. Jasper was working at training her to finish meals, savour them rather than destroy many unnecessarily.

Emmett was all over her. We were diverting her where possible now. Hannah preferred us to interfere; she said it made more sense than discussing it later. That was what Carlisle was for she told us, we were the brute force.

I kept my distance, I was the lookout and to be perfectly honest, Hannah really hurts when she bites.

Jasper smiled at me, seeming to read my thoughts. I didn't want sleeves of scars like him, trophies he wore almost proudly. He opened his mouth as though knowing my nasty mind when it hit me. It hit her first.

Humans.

She had disappeared before we could react. Emmett shouted her name, I felt a scream escape my lips as a warning but nothing could stop her. She reached speeds we'd not seen in weeks. Hidden urgent speeds for bloodlust.

Her head didn't turn before she sunk her teeth into his neck. The man didn't have time to react. Instant death.

Hannah didn't turn as we approached, both boys lunging for her desperately. A snarl escaped her precious lips, her tiny face held horror I'd not seen in so long. Her eyes were greedy as she was manhandled away from the bleeding body.

A scream of desperation escaped her and I threw myself on top of her, helping Emmett to pin her arms. Jasper had her legs. She was trying to bite, trying to claw, trying to escape.

"We need to move," Jasper hissed urgently, "Now."

I nodded my head, following his lead as we restrained her. We would have to come back; someone would need to dispose of the lone hiker. The poor human.

I'd only seen that once before with Emmett, but I couldn't stop him then and I didn't stop her now. What was wrong with me?

We ran for what felt like an eternity. It was as though time had stopped, allowing us to distance ourselves from the crime scene. I instinctively had stopped breathing at the first smell, but it made finding safe ground all the harder. I relied on Jasper. He might find our life hard, but he was stronger than me about enduring human scent in times of need.

The clean mountain air, free of animals and humans, began to fill my lungs again as I felt safe breathing. I couldn't look in her eyes, but she had stopped screaming. She wasn't even thrashing about.

Jasper refused to let her go, or stop, until we were almost to the door of our home. He had her in a vice grip, his old self had taken over as he mentally established the situation.

"We will bring you back an animal. You need to wash the taste from your lips." Jasper commanded, turning around now to stare her down. "You must forget. Everything. Do not let it overtake you. Do you understand?"

His stare was chilling. I glimpsed at her. It wasn't what I expected.

A sad look flooded her face, terror flashed in her eyes. She looked so small, so _young_. How old was she? Younger than Edward, she must be.

"We're letting you go now. Don't. Run."

She didn't even move as we set her on the floor. She was frozen in place, staring at her hands like they had betrayed her. I could see blood underneath her fingernails; I wondered how desperate she was to get to it. I felt disgusted at the thought and turned away.

Emmett's hand touched my cheek, alerting me to Jasper's departing back.

"Call me if you need us back. We will do our hunting so you can go tonight."

I nodded and his warm lips brushed my forehead.

As my mate and brother disappeared into the ancient trees around us, my attention was drawn back to my charge. A scowl embraced my face, my attitude towards this new one had gone to the beginning again. I thought we were in for the home run, I thought she was different. I was so disappointed.

Her huge scarlet eyes stared up at me, more orange than they'd been this morning. Her mouth was set into a frown, her hands held away from her like they were poisoned.

"I just want to be human, Rosalie, why can't I be human?"

Me too, kid. Me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed hearing some feedback, as always they are warmly welcomed. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I apologise for the delays in posting. x


	8. Chapter 7 - Changes

**Chapter 7 - Changes**

I led her inside, holding her hand for the first time out of kindness rather than irritation. She followed me like a sad puppy. Her head down, her footsteps slow and cautious as she moved across the floor.

There was something about her that kept drawing me in. She made me want to ask questions, she made me curious. I wanted to know why she was upset, so genuinely upset, when others would just be thankful to have quenched their thirst at long last. That's how Emmett felt. Why was she different?

I directed her to the unnecessary bed that would be any young girl's paradise, but appearances were nothing because this vampire was not a young girl. For all I knew she was as old as me.

Hannah watched me now, traces of red flooding back into her irises. Her pink lips were drawn into a frown and she began playing absentmindedly with her hair as I paced in front of her, contemplating what I'd say to Carlisle.

What would I say to Carlisle? Sorry, we're just not as great as your beloved Edward. Maybe he should take over…

Over my dead, rotting, fiery body.

"I'm very sorry, Rosalie."

I stared, feeling my eyebrows begin to knit together into a scowl.

"I thought I was stronger, I thought I'd be able to resist…"

"You are strong."

"Says the one watching me with horror plastered across her perfect face!" retorted Hannah instantly, her sad face suddenly blazing. "I can see you! I can see you there judging me! Silently blasting me for my actions! Stop pretending!"

My eyes widened. What. The. Fuck?

"Excuse me!?" I snapped back, if she wanted to piss me off she was succeeding. "I can judge you all I want, but check your facts because I wasn't doing that then."

"Bullshit."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! You hate me, don't you?"

I just stared.

Hannah clenched her hands into fists, her body heaving as she breathed out of pure frustration. Her eyes stared back at me. This displaced anger wasn't appreciated, but if Carlisle was here he'd say venting the frustration as good. If I had to be the punching bag so be it, I wanted to win this one.

"From day one you've looked at me weirdly, I've seen it. You don't want me to succeed," she told me fiercely, her guards up. "I know all about you Rosalie Hale, you don't like anyone."

"Yes I do."

"Not me."

"I like you a lot more now."

"Because you want me to fail."

I laughed and she hissed.

"Child, if I wanted you to fail I would've let you destroy that man's body," I replied icily. "I don't know what you think you know about me, but you know nothing. Your anger towards me is completely unwarranted, and you know that. I have shown you nothing but kindness."

Hannah raised a brow, I smiled.

"Okay, that's not quite true but I certainly want you to succeed, Hannah," I informed her, as I walked forward and placed myself atop her bed, patting a spot next to me. "You are strong, even if you don't believe it yourself. How many vampires do you know who have tried this lifestyle?"

"Only your family."

"So you should know how unusual this is, how rare it is for someone to even want to do this. Correct?"

Hannah nodded, hesitantly moving forward to sit down next to me.

"The fact you tried this alone, before even approaching us, is a real credit to you." I smiled at her, a genuine, rare Rosalie Hale branded smile. "I promise you, I want this as much as you do."

Her eyes narrowed, her face scrutinizing me as closely as I'd seen her do the past weeks she'd been in my life. She might have Emmett's smile, but she wasn't one bit like him. He'd never dare question my words, but she did at every step and turn apparently.

"You want to prove Edward wrong."

"Of course I do, but Jasper would enjoy that as much as me."

"I doubt it. He says you hate him."

"I love my brother."

Hannah raised a brow and I laughed.

"I do!"

"If I'm so strong, why did I do that, Rosalie?"

I hesitated then; she got me there.

"The strongest of us in this life will fail at some point."

"Have you?"

"No, but –"

"So you're weak then?" she replied lightly, a sparkle coming back to the now ferocious red irises.

My eyes narrowed, a smirk played upon her face. Hannah was watching me closely, studying me for a reaction. I wondered when Edward had infiltrated my houseguest.

"Are you going to leave us?"

"No."

"Then discussion is over. I need to contact Carlisle."

I got up swiftly, letting the door close behind me I disappeared into the sancity that was my bedroom and let out a silent scream as I clenched my fists.

Who knew there existed someone more infuriating than me? I almost wanted her to leave now. Almost.

Carlisle would return in a month he determined. Apparently work was busy and he saw no point in visiting until Hannah had made another solid attempt. He told me over the phone Alice's future visions were growing stronger rather than weaker, so he had no hesitation in the idea of Hannah succeeding. The very thought made me scowl.

I was growing to like her, and that very fact irritated me greatly.

Alice had decided, days later, to make an extended visit to our private cabin. Our brother and his wife had decided to take a vacation to visit our relatives in Alaska, and Alice wanted to give our parents some rare privacy. That or she decided it had been awhile since I made an attempt on her life.

She took over Hannah's room with 20 minutes of arriving, spending a good proportion of her first day giving Hannah a makeover that required changing absolutely nothing about her appearance.

Jasper and Emmett watched for a few hours, bemused by the whirlwind that was Alice, before disappearing into the woods to hunt – which really meant go destroy things because anything was better than Alice in this mood.

Unfortunately I was stuck. I spent the next three days allowing my sister to hijack my one output into the world as she spent up god knows how much on her credit card. I cancelled her accounts one week in. She ignored me for all of 40 minutes before stealing my own card.

Alice was infuriating.

I watched her from where I sat now, her lithe fingers braiding Hannah's hair intricately. I hated to say it, but it amazed me seeing the transformation from young girl into screen star at the hands of my sister. Alice had a talent that was, admittedly, quite good.

"We should play truth or dare," suggested Alice dreamily.

Emmett immediately did my job and scoffed very loudly. "Whose head got destroyed in your vision?"

"Yours."

"No thanks,"

"I'm only kidding!" she replied, a smile appearing on her face as she looked around. "I just thought of the best dare that's all, but if you're not brave enough…"

"Of course he isn't, he's a Cullen," replied Hannah, a challenging tone in her voice as she eyed him.

"So am I!" Alice stated looking hurt.

Emmett and Hannah ignored her, my brother smiled across the room at me. They were a perfect match. He was the only reason Hannah hadn't strayed since. The thought of one upping Emmett was too irresistible when hunting.

"Challenge accepted."

"Excellent," Hannah smiled, turning to Alice. "You start then. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said breezily.

Hannah frowned. "Fine. What happens to me in the future?"

"You stray once more. Years from now."

"Alice!" protested Jasper and I simultaneously.

"Alice, you do not give promises like that," snarled jasper, a strange annoyance crossing his face as he stared at his love. "That is not a promise you can give."

Alice simply raised a delicate eyebrow and chose not to reply. Hannah simply frowned deeper, contemplating the thought.

"Emmett?"

"Dare," he grinned, his eyes watching Hannah.

"I dare you to eat the pizza in the freezer."

Emmett didn't even hesitate before leaping up to retrieve the monstrosity left behind from a visit from Esme – an important guise to our humanity was grocery shopping, even if it was unnecessary.

"You don't need to heat it up," Alice said, staring at him as he turned the oven on.

Emmett waved a hand in her direction. "I'm not eating it cold!"

"The travesty," said Hannah softly, a smile returning to her face as she met my eyes.

I smiled back, turning then to Emmett. "Well come on, who do you pick?"

"Hannaaaaaah!"

Hannah grinned. "Dare."

"Beer."

Emmett beamed Hannah's beam, holding out the icy six pack from the fridge. She met his beam and gave him thumbs up.

"You're on like Donkey Kong."

It was like watching some horrendous 90s college movie, watching the two of them do two completely normal things and yet continually put off vomiting everywhere. With every pained bite he took, Hannah stopped breathing and would drink from the beer whilst they were in fits if silent laughter.

Jasper stared at them then stared at me. Even Alice looked a little disgusted.

"There is something severely wrong with your vampires."

"What?"

"Your family is mentally unstable."

Alice nodded, covering her mouth. "Your family is nuts, Rosalie."

"My family?"

"Yeah?" replied Jasper looking puzzled, eyeing off Alice and then me. "She's your daughter, isn't she? Or she will be, I guess I should say."

"Welcome to your eternity," smirked Alice.

I looked back at my grinning husband and the strange vampire with his smile who was embracing our lifestyle without question. Was it true then, this was it forevermore? _My_ family? I now had my **own** family?

Hello, motherhood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So so so so sorry! I can't believe I let it go so long, I have been so busy with reality I haven't had time to delve into my alternate universe. I will do my very best not to leave it so long next time. As always feedback very welcome, it's nice to hear constructive criticism as well.


	9. Chapter 8 - Revelations

**Chapter 8 - Revelations**

After my sister's obnoxious revelation several weeks earlier I kept it entirely to myself. I didn't see the point in worrying Emmett; in fact my concern was that it _wouldn't_ worry Emmett.

My partner could live forevermore as a vampire and not blink an eye as long as I was by his side. The future was never a concern to him, as he never wanted for nothing. He had me, he had our family and that was all he needed. He wasn't like me, selfish and greedy for more.

The thought of Hannah truly, deeply and always meaning something to me alarmed me. I welcomed motherhood with pleasure, but at the same time it frightened the wits out of me. Most new moms had nine months to prepare, I had a snide comment from my sister that just happened to slip from her mouth.

I let the comment from Alice sink in over the course of several weeks, sitting back to watch my mate's interaction with our future child. Their camaraderie and odd friendship was endearing to me. Emmett became like a brother bear to the little vampire so quickly I couldn't pinpoint it starting. They even had little "in jokes" that no one but them got. The more I watched, the more I could see how attached he was becoming, the way he threw me proud looks to show he was trying to make her feel welcome made the cockles of my ice cold heart warm.

He was making me fall in love all over again, but with someone else entirely.

My sister and brother also quietly observed. I knew Alice would be feeding this back to our other brother. He sent cautious emails every few days, feeling the need to inform us of their whereabouts and a surprise visit to our young niece would not be welcome with present company.

Alice and Jasper eventually returned back home to the new family abode in northern Michigan, citing the need to help with interior decoration in October. I think Jasper was just ready to leave, he could only handle so much time with Emmett and I and it had been months now.

It was finally time for Carlisle's long-awaited visit. With him arriving as the others left. Briefly passing as they flew across the deeply forested area we now abided in. I watched him on the approach; it had been so long yet nothing changed. My father closely resembled a brother to me rather than a father, but nonetheless I admired him as deeply as I had my human father. I just denied it at every turn, nothing much changed there.

"Hello, Rosalie," smiled my father, reaching forward to pull me into a hug. "It has been some time now, we have missed you around the house."

"I don't even know what the house looks like," I lamented, although I knew full well my mother had saved us a beautiful corner room with views. "You're just trying to push us out, I know it, Carlisle."

Carlisle's lips pulled upwards, his eyes twinkling. "Never."

"All lies," I sang out, leading Carlisle inside the cabin that belonged to him, not us. "They're playing outside, deforesting the native plants."

"How helpful of them," responded Carlisle, stalking across the room to peer out the window, "Emmett enjoys having a new playmate?"

"They have the same mental age."

"Ever charming, Rosalie," Carlisle said, looking back over to me. "How are your interactions with her, has she threatened to stray again? Alice informs me she cannot see anything happening for a long time, and she says that case isn't clear or set in stone."

"Alice told her that, you know."

"I know."

"Well she shouldn't have," I huffed, watching my father for his reactions but he was as closed off as usual. "Alice shouldn't have given her false hope."

"According to Alice there is nothing false about it," Carlisle pointed out, walking back towards me before sitting down on the couch. "She says Hannah will be a solid feature in our lives, _your_ lives."

"I never agreed to this vision or committed to it," I said icily, refusing to sit down as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Alice does not see, or know, everything, Carlisle."

He smiled. "Rosalie, you have a choice in everything, but don't let your stubbornness close off what could be a path to happiness."

I ignored him, but he simply kept smiling. I turned away just in time to see my mate and Hannah running up towards the house. She gave me a wide smile and waved at me from outside.

Emmett burst through the door and embraced me, giving no heed for our father's presence in the room. I remained tight lipped but his enthusiasm wasn't short lived, he enjoyed pushing buttons especially when in public.

Hannah's blissful laughter awoken his spell and I watched as Carlisle reached out to shake her hand. She ignored it and gave him a quick hug, blinking her eyes in such a way as if showing their recently acquired yellow hue.

"It is nice to see you again, Hannah."

"Thank you, Dr Cullen," she practically sang out, beaming up at him. "I haven't strayed once since…you know."

"I have heard, you seem to have excellent resistance," replied Carlisle, his eyes roaming over her, picking up things unknown to us. "And your thirst now?"

"Emmett took me to feed this morning," Hannah replied smoothly, flashing a look to us before returning to Carlisle. "But I'm still thirsty."

"You will adjust, you're still so young," he commented, gesturing at us to sit down as he resumed his position. "It has been a long four months, but your progress is to be commended."

"She always tells us when she needs to feed, Carlisle," Emmett interrupted, looking almost boastful as he pulled me into his lap. "We're trying to extend her now though, right, Han?"

Hannah nodded ferociously, looking unusually nervous. "Yes, it's hard but I will try. I've averted twice from humans, so that's good."

"Most definitely," smiled Carlisle warmly, "But it will take some time for you to find this lifestyle easy, we all have our challenges. It may be time to start testing you further, taking her out into the public," he said, looking at us both now. "Esme has asked if you will consider returning home, what with Alice's visions we're confident she could assimilate quicker."

Hannah's eyes lit up and Emmett's mouth formed an answer but I replied first.

"No."

"Rosalie!"

"Babe?"

"Why not, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, a slight frown forming on his impeccable face.

I hesitated, but not long enough for them to notice. "Hannah is new, not just to this lifestyle but this life. She needs to master her human mannerisms."

"I thought I was getting better," she grumbled.

Carlisle flashed Hannah an inquisitive look. "I wasn't aware of your vampire age, what is it?"

"Rosalie doesn't know, she's making assumptions." Hannah replied, her lips tight over a much-wanted answer. "It's not relevant."

"Are the assumptions correct?"

"Does it really matter how old she is?" Emmett asked loudly, his eyes narrowed towards our father. "She's not going to go back and attack Nessie, if that's what your so worried about."

"No but she's not going to blink and breathe when she ought to either," I hissed at Emmett, giving him a look. "She might know how to hunt but she doesn't know how to act!"

"Rosalie, Emmett," Carlisle said firmly, Hannah glowered at the insults. "Hannah, are you comfortable enough to return to human society?"

"Yes."

"Well you can return with me if Rosalie is not comfortable making that move herself," he said lightly, standing up. "I know you two came for your own space, so perhaps you can have it now. It is doing her no good to remain here now."

Hannah stood up with Carlisle but I flew to her side, grabbing her arm and thrusting her behind me. The she-beast inside me roared at the thought of this little thing being snatched from me.

"I said no, Carlisle," I growled, my teeth almost baring as my eyes narrowed. "She is going _nowhere_. I know what is best."

I could feel Hannah's foreign breaths behind me, her fingers holding around my hand tightly. Emmett just smiled from where he stood. Carlisle didn't even looked phased and I began to wonder if I was trapped.

"Rosalie," sighed Carlisle, a brow raised in amusement.

"We will see you at Christmas."

Carlisle smiled now, shaking his head as he walked for the door. "You know Esme will not settle for anything less than you moving in."

"Well Esme will have to wait until at least June."

"It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yet again I apologise! I am hopeless I know. I have the best attentions then things seem to fizzle out and my brain skips ahead instead to story number 3. I have the next chapter waiting in the wings already, and will begin working on Chapter 10 this evening. As always I do really appreciate feedback about the direction the story is going in. x


	10. Chapter 9 - Miss Hale

**Chapter 9 - Miss Hale**

Hannah was glued to my side as we maneuvered around the packed shopping mall, Emmett flanking her other side. My hand was interwoven with hers tightly. She stroked the back of my hand softly as though _I_ was the one who needed calming.

_I_ wasn't the newborn vegetarian vampire. _I_ was completely at ease. She, on the other hand, had never been around so many delightfully smelling humans. Ignorant, blissfully, unaware human morons. This was a stupid lapse of judgment to test her like this.

My eyes flitted around so much in a second it was amazing the humans didn't notice enough to question if I was seizing. The humans were so unaware as they went about their business. I watched several teenage boys give us their ill-wanted attention, but Hannah certainly didn't help when I caught her flashing them a smile. She just giggled whilst Emmett's frown became deeper and deeper.

I must admit that brought a smile to my otherwise panicked face.

"I'm fine, you know," murmured Hannah, squeezing my hand tightly. "It smells so strongly of cinnamon I can barely smell the blood, Rosie."

"I am not letting go of your hand."

"Nice try, kid,"

Hannah let out an audible sigh, and I caught a mother giving me a knowing smile as we passed. So was this what teenagers were like?

"We still need to get the junior Cullens their presents, and mom," I mused, steering us towards the large department store at the southern end of the mall. "Any idea for Edward?"

"Something obnoxiously unnecessary," Emmett said smoothly. "Bella?"

"She'll hate everything, so she's easy."

"I'll get Nessie her present. Now let's just…" said Hannah happily, attempting to slide out from under Emmett's arm.

"Hannah," Emmett laughed, grabbing her arm now. "No."

It happened so unexpectedly I almost fell when she stopped moving, frozen like stone and completely immovable. It was in this moment I remembered that in all her five foot three stature she was as heavy and as stubborn as both of us.

Hannah's normally serene face looked unimpressed, the hidden teenage monster in her emerging as her amber eyes glared passionately at the pair of us.

"I thought we were testing my boundaries?"

"This is a test," I hissed, glancing around with panic as the humans began to huff and puff as they steered around our human bollard. "Now _move_, you're attracting attention."

"I am _not_ thirsty," she whispered back harshly, a pout forming on her rosy lips. "I want to do this. Please?"

"What if something happens, what do we do then?" I replied quietly, moving closer to her and pretending to check my phone as though we were lost. "It's too risky."

"Why do you want to get Ness a present, you don't even know her?" mused Emmett, his arm firmly grasped around Hannah as he watched her suspiciously. "You also have no money."

"I took your wallet three stores ago, Emmett."

He patted his pockets, a wide grin appearing on his face. "You little thief."

Hannah just smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"We will follow you, but one wrong move we're locking you up."

"Emmett!"

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Hannah turned and looked at me, my hand still interlocked firmly with hers. "Rosie?"

"I swear to almighty God…"

Hannah rolled her eyes; prancing off the moment my fingers unleashed their grip. We followed behind closely. I watched her hair float on her shoulders now she was freed. People parted for her so easily, I watched the awe on their face as she temporarily stunned them. We had that effect, but I'd never seen it in action. She was special though; she stunned Emmett almost as effectively as I could.

"She's right, she needs to push the boundaries," Emmett murmured, his hand reaching for mine as we marched behind her into the department store, following her to the youth section. "This will show Carlisle that we're giving her room to grow here."

"He has no say in where she stays."

"Neither do you," he pointed out.

"Yes, I do."

Emmett chuckled. "Rosalie, she's a free-willed person."

"Under my watch," I snapped, pretending to take in the hair accessories around me, observing her from a distance. "I am not letting her go back to Carlisle for Edward to steal her away."

"You know he's as disinterested in Hannah as you are in him," Emmett responded, a rare sigh escaping his lips. "His only interest is protecting his daughter, and you know as well as I do Hannah is completely harmless."

"Edward thinks he's the best at converting vampires, trust me."

"Hannah doesn't care for him, she saw what he was like that first day," he told me, kissing my neck. "Don't worry, she's fascinated with Ness but not in that way."

I watched Hannah make her selections and walk assertively to the register with Emmett's cards. She was doing this so confidently I almost questioned if she'd done it before, until I remembered she hadn't been out of our sight since before we met.

"How is she fascinated with Ness?"

"Well, who isn't?"

I broke my gaze to look at him. "What is it about Renesmee?"

"You know they've been emailing, don't you?"

My mouth opened in surprise, but I quickly shut it. "Since when?"

"Since Alice gave her an email address."

"That bitch has some nerve."

Emmett just laughed, nodding towards Hannah who was now having a perfectly amicable conversation with the sales girl. "She's a natural at this, much better than I was," he said to me. "Kind of like you, hey?"

We hadn't ever discussed Alice's prophecy; in fact I had no idea if he'd even been told it. But hearing him make a comment, whether he knew or not, made me feel warm and content. It made me wonder how much truth there was, but I didn't need to wonder I knew. I _knew_ she was right. Why else would I care so much about an otherwise uninteresting vampire?

"I told you I could do it," Hannah beamed, walking over to us with a bag brimming with lord knows what. "That girl had no idea. She even invited me to her New Year's party, was completely devastated when I told her I was visiting family in Michigan. Isn't that great? I told you I could do this!"

"Well done, Han," Emmett grinned, reaching down and ruffling her hair.

She glared at him, but turned back to smile at me. "Worried for nothing, hey, Rosalie?"

"You were great," I said softly, stretching out my hand for hers again. "But let's go, we don't have all day."

"Actually we have a whole week."

"Don't be a smartass, we have Emmett for that."

Hannah just grinned.

- - : - - : - - : - - : - -

We were to be at our parents' new home for Christmas Eve, and due to the vast distance between them and ourselves we were preparing to fly. Given the usual madness that was holiday travel, I was intending to be immaculately organized.

I spent three days packing our bags, ensuring each day of our two-week visit had appropriate clothes already prepared. Emmett didn't care much for what he wore, and Hannah was almost as easy going, so I felt the need to organize them before Alice had the chance.

Hannah watched me with amusement; it wasn't until we were hopping into our car for the airport that panic flit across her face. She looked so concerned even Emmett stopped in his tracks.

"Do you need to hunt? We still have time; we can meet up with Rosalie on the highway…" he said quickly, flashing me a look.

"No, no," Hannah said, shaking her head. "No, how can I fly?"

"Oh, haven't you flown?" Emmett asked, relief spreading across his face as I watched her in confusion. "It's no big deal, trust me. Besides if it goes down we're all good to go."

Hannah looked sickened at the remark but kept shaking her head. "I don't have a passport, let alone ID! Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh honey," I smiled, realizing where her panic was leading as I walked over to her. "Trust me, that is not a problem."

"But I need ID!"

"You have some, in fact three, we should probably pick which one now," I mused, leafing through my purse for the packet containing our passports and Emmett and my driver's licenses, we decided Hannah was visually too young to pull off being able to drive.

I found what I was looking for and passed them to Hannah, awaiting her approval. "You never told us your last name, so we got Hale, McCarty and Main. You can choose which one, it doesn't really matter anyway."

"It's all illegal," said Emmett cheerfully, placing the last of our bags into the boot. "Anyway, it's time to roll."

I watched her expectantly; her face was a mask of emotions. She stared at me, her lip quivered in a human fashion.

"I've never had a passport."

"Well, now you do," I said slowly.

"This is just so nice."

I laughed. "Come on, Hannah, you've not even seen nice. Just wait until you see an Esme Christmas."

"Okay," she said quietly, giving me two passports back. "Thanks, Rosalie."

I just nodded and watched her disappear into the car. I raised my hand to Emmett and jogged back to the house to drop off the last two passports. I hesitated for a moment and flipped them open. Hannah Main. Hannah McCarty.

I smiled to myself as a warm wave of happiness filled my body.

Miss Hannah Hale. Well there you go.


	11. Chapter 10 - Homecoming

**Chapter 10 - Homecoming**

After what could be only described as the flight from hell in the tiniest, most decrepit airplane ever, we arrived in Northern Michigan. It had been some years since I'd passed through this sparsely inhabited part of the state, let alone even let Michigan cross my mind. It would have to be a stunning property for Esme to be near here, it was too far from a major city to otherwise see the perks for my mom.

Jasper picked us up from the airport, keeping a light commentary on local attractions and oddities. I listened half heartedly, instead watching the joy on Hannah's face at the recent snowfall. It was still dry when we left our home, and evidently she'd never seen snow before.

Her golden eyes lit up at the banks of snow on the side of the road, and I could only imagine what her brain was focusing on as her eyes flickered from the snow to the back of Emmett's head.

I pulled the hood of my coat over my head. I would be prepared for the upcoming attack at least.

It took less than 20 minutes to arrive at our family's new home at the edge of Munising, Michigan. The tiny backwater town was on the edge of Lake Superior, in the South Bay area. The home my mother had searched for was several miles from town and on the water's edge. Carlisle loved to swim so perhaps this was her gift to him.

Their home was a sprawling cabin-style property that seemed to rise out of nothing and dominate the surrounds. The smoke was curling from the chimney, and I observed my least favourite brother lounging out by the deck that overlooked the water. He was still hesitant I suspected.

"Edward," boomed Emmett, slamming the car door as he bounded over to our brother. "Long time no see."

"Hello, Emmett," smiled Edward, letting my mate embrace him in a bear hug. "Missed me?"

"Of course not," he replied smoothly, eyeing around for our niece as I led Hannah out the car, keeping my eye on him as he kept his eye on us. "Where's the family?"

"Bella and Nessie are doing some last minute shopping with Jacob."

"What a shock."

Edward turned and flashed me a brilliant smile. Most likely already analysing my thoughts like the nosey, tactless prat he was.

"Hello, Rosalie, Hannah," nodded Edward, walking over to give me a hug. "Esme will be delighted to hear you've arrived. Let me get that," he said, reaching over and taking Hannah's bag from her. "Esme is dying to show you your new bedroom, Hannah."

Hannah just watched him. She reached out and held my hand, remaining unusually tightlipped. I smiled triumphantly. She trusted him as much as I did.

_You're so two-faced, Edward._

My brother ignored me, simply following us inside as he and Emmett began chatting about something trivial. Jasper, bored with the conversation, disappeared before I had a chance to thank him for the ride. I made a point to remember to speak to him later; I had something to ask him.

"My darlings!"

Without warning my mother attacked me from all sides, kissing and hugging me like no tomorrow. I felt her soft lips on my cheek and her fingers in my hair. I saw Hannah squirm away, almost free until Emmett tackled her back into a mangled group hug.

"Oh look at you, look at the three of you!" she moaned, reaching out and touching our hair as though it had suddenly grown into some unseemly hairstyle. "You look wonderful, of course, my dear," Esme said, ignoring the pair of us as she pushed closed to Hannah, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Your eyes are beautiful."

If Hannah could blush I felt she would've been the colour of a beetroot.

"Um, thanks."

"I knew they'd change, I believed in you," said Esme warmly, squeezing her shoulders before turning to feast her eyes on us. "I am so glad you're home. I have your rooms all ready for you to move into."

"We're only staying for the holidays, Mom," Emmett reminded her, reaching over to throw his arm around her shoulders. "You can have us in June."

"Oh I will," she replied lightly, leaning her head against his chest. "Rosalie promised."

I rolled my eyes and reached my hand out again for Hannah. "Let's go find your new tomb."

"I hope it has a coffin," she teased.

Esme pursed her lips at our comments, but took us on a guided tour of the new Cullen homestead. It was larger than anything we'd lived in for some time, after a stately home back in the '70s Esme had tried to downsize, but she seemed to throw that to the wind with the latest place.

The attic space had been designated to Jasper and Alice, whilst the entire top floor was dedicated to myself, Emmett, Hannah and Nessie. I was surprised to hear the last name thrown into that mix, but my furtive looks to Edward didn't give anything away.

My parents had their own suite on the main floor, whilst Edward and Bella were nestled on the ground floor. Apparently Jacob didn't have a room, which I granted was due to Edward given his smug look, when Esme explained he was currently attending college.

I was only half-heartedly interested in the tour, instead I watched Hannah as she marvelled in every sight. She limited her discussion of her human and vampire life before us, but it was clear to me she has never had a lot. Just like she had in the cabin, she seemed genuinely overwhelmed by her own bedroom – which shared a bathroom with Nessie, a fact Esme delighted over.

"Oh she's just so excited," gushed Esme, showcasing proudly the immaculately styled room Hannah would never actually need to use. "Renesmee has been planning so many things to do once you move for good, like having a real sister she told me."

Hannah smiled wryly but said nothing.

"What are the arrangements for this place, Mom?" asked Emmett, sitting down on the large bed in Hannah's future room. "What's the story?"

"At the moment you are all still at school, Carlisle explained that you wanted to finish off the school year and I am rarely here to support that." she said smoothly, "In the summer you will all move here permanently, the town of course realizes you're here for the holidays."

"Are we all living here? The saintly Cullens, taking in their own orphanage," I teased her.

Esme just smiled. "No. Yourself, Jasper, Hannah and Nessie are the only children we will be having during this chapter of our lives."

"No way!" exclaimed Emmett, staring at our brother whose lips were becoming thinner and thinner. "You agreed to that? Is Ness starting school?"

"I'm going to school?" interrupted Hannah now, her eyes darting around us.

I stared at Esme. "I never agreed to Hannah going to school."

"Oh come on, Rosie, Hannah's doing great," Emmett insisted, grabbing at Hannah and pulling her onto his lap. "Aren't you, kid?"

"Better than Emmett."

"Thanks."

Esme laughed at our expressions, even Edward cracked a smile.

"Carlisle thought it would be good for Hannah, and Edward and Bella think it would be good for Nessie."

"Renesmee pushed for this," spoke Edward, looking more towards Emmett and Hannah than I. "She reasoned that the three of you," he nodded towards Hannah and I. "Resembled real siblings, enough for a distant connection to either Esme or Carlisle. She could be the only adopted child."

"Nessie doesn't want you to go to school with her," Hannah said softly, staring up at my brother. "I get that. Who wants to go to school with their parents?"

"_No one_," I whispered, my heart clenching.

"Well, I for one, am excited," she smiled, standing up and giving Esme a quick hug. "You know, I never got to finish high school. I was pretty stupid though, I doubt they'd have graduated me anyway."

I watched the little one give us all a smile as she disappeared from the room, with Emmett following close behind her. Esme excused herself to do something or other, leaving me alone with Edward. Bloody, Edward who was _smiling_ at me.

I ignored him and took in the surrounds. Admiring the pretty corner window seat Esme made sure to put in, and the shelves of cheesy young adult books I knew Hannah would pour her heart and soul into. The violet shade wasn't to my taste, nor was the music collection my brother must've donated but it was very her. And clearly, she was an eternal teenager if she'd never even finished high school.

How old _was_ she?

"Younger than me," remarked Edward. "And no, I won't tell you."

"You're useful," I sighed, turning to watch him. "Are you really okay with Hannah being around Nessie? You know I wouldn't be offended if you said no, I only want what's best for her."

"Hannah or Nessie?"

I hesitated, wondering when this answer had changed. "Both."

"Nessie argued for this more than anyone else did, even Alice. They've been talking."

"I heard," I frowned.

"Nessie admires her," he told me, contemplating his next answer. "I have - _we_ have given her everything but apparently friendship is not something you can give to someone. This will be as beneficial for my daughter as it will be yours."

"I don't have a daughter."

Edward grinned now. Obnoxious, son of a…

"Don't kid yourself, Rosalie. I heard her call you mom in her thoughts."

My heart warmed and my mind raced. Then I stalled when I realized the mind reader was doing just that. Edward simply laughed.

_Oh fuck off, Edward._ I cursed, pushing him out of the way as I went to go find my new family wondering what the future held for us.


	12. Chapter 11 - New Beginnings

**Chapter 11 – New Beginnings**

I've tried to cut these corners,

Try to take the easy way out.

I kept on falling short of something.

Imagine Dragons

**Emmett Cullen**

When you've been dead for as long as I have your sense of time and place begins to fade, and despite an immaculate memory things begin to meld into one. I thought I was happy, truly happy with my life the moment I was rescued by a gorgeous blonde and told I could live an infinite number of lifetimes with her.

I _thought_ that's what happiness was. I thought wrong.

It was just short of a year since everything changed. From the moment I met her, listened to her sass and saw my smile imprinted on her face I knew there was something special.

I didn't think much of it until _she_ changed. Until I saw that someone else could make Rosalie as happy as I did with such little effort. I knew then she was the one. She was the something special we were missing.

We were lucky, we spent a whole year just with her but now it was time to return to the new normal we were establishing. I was still trying to work out what Hannah was to me, but I got a feeling Rosalie knew. Rosalie didn't like to share much, but I'd get it out of her eventually.

Our new home was pretty sweet, best house we'd been in since a whole lifetime ago back in Washington. The only downside was being a "secret" to the town and living on the down low for a while. I was to pose as Rose's college boyfriend, so my visits were to be few and far between until she reached a more "respectable" age.

At least I didn't have to sit through four years of high school boredom, there was that positive.

"Emmett, are you actually planning on helping at all today?" grumbled Rosalie, stalking into the lounge room as her eyes scanned over my slouched figure on the couch. "Or are you turning yourself into modern art?"

"Babe, I am already sculpted to perfection," I replied in what I thought was a suave fashion, her expression said otherwise.

"If you're not going to make yourself useful, at least pretend to be busy doing something productive," she hissed, before turning and walking away. I could hear Hannah laughing, and I was glad I wasn't the only one to think Rose was overreacting about how much there was to actually do.

The blonde haired vampire appeared next to me instantly, her golden eyes flashing mischievously. "Want to go explore?"

"What does she think you're doing?"

"Unpacking my wardrobe." Hannah said instantly. "But that would just be cruel to Alice, I couldn't be that unkind."

"Of course you couldn't," I replied, standing up swiftly and heading to the back door. "Fancy a swim to Canada?"

"Wonderful."

Hannah reached out and took my hand before we took flight from our new home. Being a vampire I knew I had grace, but I always felt clunky next to the little one. She was like a big cat, running to her was natural and her slowed version Rosalie insisted upon was like having a broken leg.

I was nice; I insisted she didn't wait up for me as long as no one else was there. The moment we broke the tree line she took off, teasing me for being an "old man". Little did she know I was at least her great grandfather's age.

"I thought youth were meant to respect the elderly?" I called out, pretending to be outraged as I leapt over the fallen trees after a long and stormy winter. "I'll have to ground you, young lady!"

Hannah's laugh rang out but I could no longer see her. I wanted to race her against Edward to see who would win; I was hedging my bets the golden boy would lose by a thin margin. It'd be good to see him overthrown by Hannah, who I could tell he was silently resisting despite the welcoming words.

"Emmett, we may have a problem," her voice called to me, I listened to the steady patter of her feet begin to slow. I smelt the issue before I saw it.

It took me a minute to reach her, stilled in the forest as she watched ahead of us. I was glad then we were both wearing shoes, even if the lack of hiking gear might give us away.

Three human teenagers were preparing kayaks from the looks of things, joking around about girls I gathered from the conversation. Only one was my height, the rest were smaller. They were as intimidating as ants to me. But to Hannah, who had so few genuine interactions with humans since she converted to our lifestyle, I imagined she was terrified to her core.

"It would be a good test," I commented, throwing my arm around her shoulder. "It's a better adventure than Canada."

"Canada is lame, I guess," said Hannah softly; I could see her eyes watching them curiously. "Will they know I'm different?"

"We never let them get close enough to our secret."

"Bella found out."

"Yeah, well, Bella got through to the idiot," I grumbled, still remembering the annoyance towards Edward to risk throwing our lives away. "No one else will, trust me. You'll stun them."

Hannah wrinkled her nose as she looked up at me. "Stun them?"

"Oh come on, Han, you've seen Rose in action. You're out of their league, they'll just be pleased to have met you."

"Bullshit," she muttered, looking back to the boys. "Follow my lead, Emmett."

I rolled my eyes, wondering when Rosalie's general attitude at bossing me around rubbed off onto Hannah.

I kept my pace just behind her as we emerged from the trees, much to the surprise of the humans on the beachfront. Hannah increased her breathing, a skill Rosalie had been forcing her to practice, as though she was struggling after such a long trek. I supposed to the humans that would be exhausting so I followed her lead.

"That took way longer than I thought," she smiled, looking back at me before glancing to the humans who had been staring since they noticed our appearance. "Hey!"

Despite watching us, they seemed shocked we were communicating. The smaller ones managed what could be best described as weak smiles, whilst the tallest of the group managed to compose some words as he eyed up the pair of us.

"Hello, where'd you come from?" he asked, pushing his shoulders back in a weak attempt to appear taller.

"Just through there, got a little lost on our hike," admitted Hannah, appearing bashful. "We just moved to town, our uncle is the doctor up at the hospital."

"Oh right, Dr Cullen's kids," said one of the smaller boys with confidence now, sticking his hand out towards me. "I'm Louis Syme, your uncle works with my mom."

"Emmett McCarty," I replied, realizing then I technically wasn't supposed to be here as I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you,"

"Morgan Wilson," said the tall boy now, "And this is Toby Fisher, what's your name?"

Oh here we go. Future crush about to be establish in five, four, three…

"Hannah Hale," she smiled, making sure to look at each of them. "Emmett's technically not family," she told them, looking at me wryly. "He's dating my sister. She's currently freaking out about moving."

"Wow, there's two of you?" muttered Toby, pulling his hand through his long black hair as he looked at her. "That's just not fair."

Hannah chose to ignore him, whilst his other friends gave him a dirty look. I looked away, attempting not to laugh at teenage boys. No matter what decade I live through, they don't change.

"So are you looking forward to summer? There's lots to do around Munising," lied Louis easily; he was clearly the leader. "You can come kayak with us whenever you want, we're going camping in a few weeks."

"Wow, that sounds fun," she told him in a friendly manner, before nodding back to the house. "Maybe I'll take you up on that, but we should probably go find our way back."

"We can take you if you want, our car is just down the road," interrupted Toby, his eyes looking to his friends eagerly.

I shook my head, placing a hand on Hannah's shoulders. "That's cool, it's not that far of a walk. There's a path."

"Thanks anyway, Toby," Hannah said, taking a few steps back. "Well maybe we'll see you soon?"

"Sure," sighed Louis, punching his friend in the arm. "Bye Hannah, see ya Emmett."

I raised my hand in a wave, Hannah just smiled as I quickly turned her and marched for the forest. Well that was awkward.

We were silent on the initial walk, moving as humans did for a quarter of a mile until we broke into a run. Hannah slowed to keep pace with me, a smile plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes, but I knew if it was me I would've started gloating already.

"Well done."

"I was brilliant, wasn't I?" she said, but before I could respond she continued. "I didn't even feel thirsty, Emmett! How good is that? We should go out again, I want to keep trying!"

I smiled. "Hannah, you have a lifetime to test yourself."

"Let's do it now," she insisted, looking at me eagerly. "Please? I want to show Rosalie! We can go get ice cream or something."

"We don't eat," I reminded her.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders, her pace quickening. "I will eat it, cone and all, if you let me practice again tonight. I'll even eat yours."

"Deal."

Hannah grinned. "You're the best."

"I know."

She just laughed at me, taking off ahead of me. I wondered what it would be like to watch her go through high school with Rosalie. I was used to seeing people make the moves on my mate, even my sister and Bella, but what would it be like watching them try with Hannah? She wasn't like the others, she was so little and naïve.

It made my stomach churn. A sudden surge of protectiveness hit me but I shook it off. You're getting soft, Emmett, I told myself. Man up.

"Hurry up, Emmett!" called Hannah, her voice reverberating through the trees.

I obeyed. I thought only Rosalie had those powers, I guess this was a new beginning after all. I was turning soft and suddenly another girl had me wrapped around her finger. What was life getting to?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah I'm shit at updating, I realise that! I've actually had this written for two and a half months too. Oops. Trying to write the next chapter as we speak! Posting two chapters today as a big **thank you** to the 30 people who have favourited this story despite sporadic updates. I am amazed! x


	13. Chapter 12 - Summer Secrets

**Summer Secrets**

It had been a long summer, an eternal summer of torture. Rosalie was as paranoid as you could get about Hannah's integration into human life. In fact I could count on one hand how many times she had let Hannah out of the house permanently attached to her side.

But, of course, whilst I could count on one hand how many times Hannah had been "allowed" out, I also lost track of how many times we went out anyway. Even Esme and Carlisle were in on our adventures; it was like the whole family struck a pact to not tell Rose anything unnecessarily "alarming". In particular, we had enjoyed our regular trips out on Lake Superior and the best one was that one time we went to Chicago on our "hunting trip".

Having someone else to share the crazy with was pleasing, Hannah was a much more convincing liar than me. I particularly enjoyed her animated discussion about the Chicago Bears that made it sound like we'd had a fantastic feast. It was hard not to punch Jacob when he almost gave it away by laughing.

Unfortunately with just a week to go I was about 98% sure we were just about to be caught out, as I was getting wafts of Rose's scent on our return from our latest excursion to a mall in Canada.

"I haven't had an iPod since I was in high school," Hannah told me excitedly, I could see her hand firmly wrapped around the device in her pocket as we slowed our jog to a vampire paced walk the closer we approached our home. "Do you listen to music? Like, your music from when you were human?"

I shook my head, my arm thrown around her shoulder. "Nah, I have adapted to the times. I quite liked the '80s. It's hard to be from this era and enjoy music from the '30s, you kind of stick out."

Hannah giggled, looking up at me. "You are pretty old aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm only 20, kid."

"I'm still younger, physically and mentally," she pointed out as I gave her a little shove. "Rude!"

"I just bought you shit!"

"Shit I have to hide," she replied, moving herself back under my arm. "But thank you, now maybe I'll look like a real moody teen, hiding under my hoody."

"Just think of Rosalie, and you'll develop the perfect bitch face."

Hannah burst out laughing and I grinned. My head would be mounted above the fire for that, at least Hannah had the sense of human Rose so often lacked.

"Where does Rosalie think we are right now?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I told her you were feeding."

"My eyes aren't topaz yet."

"Bad trip?" I suggested.

Hannah wrinkled her nose, moving away from me now as she sped up. "You know she'll work it out at some point."

"Work what out?"

I stopped short, my eyes roaming over the figure of my mate in front of me. Her arms on her hips, her brows rose questioningly as they flickered between the two of us. Possibly working out which target would break first and how to do this. Evil, pure evil.

"Hi, Rosalie," beamed Hannah, not missing a beat as she practically skipped over and planted an unexpected kiss on her cheek. "Emmett was explaining how old he is, almost as old as time itself."

"Now you're asking for it," I retorted, a grin plastered on my face.

Rosalie didn't break. "Where were you?"

"Hunting, I told you, babe," I replied easing myself over there slowly as Hannah played innocent looking up at Rosalie. "Limited selection, though and I'm just not that generous."

"You're lying," she replied giving me a dirty look before averting her gaze to Hannah. "Where were you?"

"Hunting."

"You have to tell me where you were,"

"No I don't," Hannah replied, pulling a face.

"So you are lying," said Rosalie smugly.

God dammit Rosalie.

"Why does it matter where we were?" I asked Rosalie. "We're all fine."

"Because you've been lying to me for weeks! All of you!" she retorted, her eyes narrowing further as she eyed us up and down before falling on Hannah yet again. "You'll tell me, won't you, Hannah?"

Rosalie's eyes widened innocently, looking down at the little one. Her hand touched Hannah's shoulder but she barely batted an eyelid as she met her gaze with complete innocence.

"We were hunting, Rosalie."

"It's like you don't trust me."

"It's like _you_ don't trust _me_," said Hannah lightly, shaking her head in amusement. "Rosalie, where do you think we were?"

"He takes you out with the humans, I can smell them when you return," Rosalie said coolly, giving me a deathly gaze. "I know you're all keeping the 'secret', but you don't check your pockets."

I met Hannah's eyes and I feel like we were both internally swearing in that moment. Smugness was practically seeping from Rosalie, as she took our silence as a confession.

"You know, I'm not mad."

"Prove it," I challenged, a grin reaching my face as we stared at each other. "You hold a grudge like no other, Rosie."

"I won't follow you at school," Rosalie vowed, a smile reaching her lips. "Unless you want me too, of course."

Hannah grinned, throwing her arms around Rosalie in a tight embrace. "No thanks," she said happily. "I trust myself, besides I'll just surround myself with boys you can barely smell their blood over the copious amounts of body spray they douse themselves with."

She winked at both of us before disappearing towards the house, I could hear her giggle to herself and I internally groaned. _You don't date when you're a vampire, you don't date when you're a vampire_, I chanted to myself, _unless you're a dumbass_.

I grinned, knowing Edward would hear.

"I'm not through with you," growled Rosalie, approaching me like the angry bear she pretended to be. "We **don't** keep secrets. Especially about Hannah, got it?"

"But you're so uptight," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. "And we are so not."

Her small fist hit my chest and I laughed.

"If you were that mad you could've withheld sex ages ago."

"It's not too late to start," Rosalie replied with a smile as she looked up at me. "We don't keep secrets."

"Especially about Hannah."

"So you'll still follow her at school, right?"

I grinned. "Watching like a hawk."

"Good man."

- - : - - : - - : - - : - - : - -

In the days before school started we were preparing for Act I of the Cullen show in Munising. Alice and myself had formally been "fare welled", which included vanishing my car for a period of time since we were at college.

The attending students had gotten their booklists, class schedules and other school essentials that I didn't care of. My parents even had an official tour of the school in preparation for the new term, but only Jasper took them up on their offer to accompany them. He claimed he was interested, but was going on a covert mission on behalf of Edward to scope out where to spy from.

Whilst I may have scoffed at my brother's proposal, it was a grim realization to come to when I knew I'd be joining him most likely. What had my life come to?

As we reached the eve of school commencing there was, oddly, an excitement in the air. Nessie and Hannah were both buzzing with energy, whispering to each other in a corner whilst we all felt very old at their enthusiasm. Or at least I did.

"So can I just clarify what we're saying to people?" called out Hannah, turning around from the last sunny spot in the garden, with the quickly fading sun. "We're siblings, and Ness is who again?"

"You are my nieces and nephew," answered Esme, "Orphaned only a few short years ago, so do refer to us by name."

"Nessie is adopted," Bella said softly, a strange expression on her face. "She has lived with Carlisle and Esme since she was very young but normal names, too."

Edward wrapped his arm around his wife, and my niece flitted over to her parents. It must be strange to watch your child live a life without you technically in it. I didn't know how I felt yet about Hannah playing as Rosalie's sister that still didn't feel right to me.

As I looked up I noticed Hannah watching me, she smiled. I smiled back and I felt my stomach churn. I wondered how she felt, if this was okay to her or just as weird. But what would be right?

I sighed and felt Rosalie at my side.

"I know. Next time it will be right, I promise."

I kissed her head; at least I wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm shocking, I know. At least it's finally here!


End file.
